Who is Ms Oswald?
by Bookishturquoisehuman
Summary: There is something about Ms. Oswald that Sherlock can't place. What is it about her? John is worried, and Clara is quite confused. And why is Moriarty so interested in Clara? Clara/Sherlock
1. Prolouge

The first time that he met Clara Oswin Oswald was at a place called the Dalek Asylum. Of course her name was Oswin then. She turned into a Dalek herself, but she saved Sherlock anyway.

She died that day, the day when she saved him. He could still hear that noise and see the huge flames ingulf her. The last thing she tells him is like a little lullaby. _Run, run you clever boy, and remember me. _

The second time he met her, he had new face, but her face didn't change. . Of course he didn't remember her, and she didn't remember him. It was in London. She asked him about a frozen pond, and Sherlock agreed to investigate it. She was a governess, and her children adored her. She went by Ms. Montague. but Sherlock later found out her real name. He wondered why she didn't keep Clara Oswald, but Clara told him that she was also a barmaid at the Rose and Crowns.

It took months to uncover this case. He later found out that this was just an extra experiment made by the criminal genius, Professor Moriarty. The snow took form in a dead governess. The dead governess tried to take eat Clara and the children that she took care of. Sherlock and Watson soon tried to melt it, but it failed. The snow soon took form again in the late governess. Mr. Latimer, the Clara's employer, asked Sherlock why he was here that day. Sherlock soon said that he was Clara's companion, and Clara just went with it. Later, Clara kissed Sherlock much to Watson's surprised dismay.

Sherlock and Clara led the frozen governess to the top of an old, abandoned building. When the frozen creature came up, Watson tried to smash it, but it grabbed Clara, and eventually fell off the abandoned building with Clara. When Sherlock saw Clara falling, it was like an angel falling. Her eyes were filled with fear, and her mouth was slightly open, ready to tell you something. Watson yelled her name, and Sherlock looked down at his falling angel. The frozen governess was finally defeated when it came to the ground, but Clara landed with a _thud._ The two men ran towards her, hoping that there was still some hope yet.

Clara was dying in the snow, and on that Christmas Eve, she said this Sherlock,"_Run, run you clever boy, and __remember me." _ That sentence was familiar to Sherlock in some strange way...

Sherlock was reincarnated again. His ruff curls turned darker, and there was less gray hairs in them. He had sharper cheek bones, and a better eye color. He was taller, and skinner. He was also paler. Watson also changed. He was shorter, and he had light honey colored hair. But Clara still didn't change. She still had the long, beautiful brown hair. She still had those puppy dog eyes. And they forgot each other again.

They met again when Clara moved to 221B Baker Street. Sherlock felt a sense of familiarity towards her when he first saw her.

"This is Ms. Clara Oswald." Ms. Hudson said," And this is John and Sherlock."

Clara held out her hand,"Pleasure."

John smiled and shook her hand.

Sherlock then slowly held out his hand. When Clara shook his hand, he could hear her voice echo in his head. _Run you clever boy, and remember me._

* * *

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but oh well. This is a incarnation ****fix when the Sherlock from _Elementary _****meets Oswin, and the movie where Robert Downey Jr. was Sherlock Holmes meets Victorian Clara, and the BBC Sherlock meets modern Clara if you were wandering! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Guilt

Sherlock was lying on the couch with his hands pressed together and held against his chest. He was in his mind place. Who was Clara? She was..._ impossible. _He already knew that she was motherly , a horrid soufflé maker, and she was an english major.

Sherlock knew that Clara looked like one of those normal humans that he took no interest in, but there was something stranger about her that he couldn't quite pen point. This drove him mad.

* * *

_ Run you __clever boy, and remember me._

Why was this phrase running threw his mind like that. It rang in his mind and his mind never told him why.

_Why? _

This was new and it interested and scared him at the same time. John was on his laptop again, blogging abut one of his new cases that he solved.

He felt his eyes tugged shut.

* * *

_Red. The __explosion hit him both physically and emotionally. He could feel the blood trickling from his lips. He looked at his hands that were covered with ash, and cried. He never got to see her face. How can this girl he never saw or known deeply risk his life for him while he just did nothing. He felt so guilty, so hollow. _

_Why did he feel this way for some girl that he only met that day. The guilt weighed on him like a bag of bricks. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He shook of the hand and put his head to his hands. _

_"Clara..." He whimpered_

* * *

Sherlock's eyes opened. He looked up to see John still on his computer. His chest was heaving.

He could only remember that name... Clara.

Why Clara? Why Molly, Mrs. Hudson, or John? He obviously cared about all of them. He was afraid to lose them all even though he wouldn't admit. Why couldn't he have dreamt something bad happing to him?

What made Clara slip into his mind that easy, and why did he feel guilty about her death? He felt guilty for many things, but never cried for someone that he just a met a few hours ago.

That was the last straw. Sherlock was determined to find who Clara Oswald was.

_The game is on..._

* * *

_**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Thank you for the loving and encouraging comments. I am sorry for the long wait my friends! **_


End file.
